videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Cup (MKD)
Star Cup is one of the 4 Nitro cups that appear in Mario Kart Dimensions. There are 4 courses that appear in Star Cup, all more challenging then Flower Cup's. Soda Lake Soda Lake is the first course of the Star Cup and the only course of the game to take place fully underwater. The course is set in the murky underwater kingdom of Soda Lake, where racers must maneuver many fish-like enemies. The course starts at a pipe, where players drive into and get shot deeper into the lake. After a few quick turns, the racers encounter some Torpedo Teds, Cheep-Cheeps and Unagi. After another dive, racers encounter some sidesteppers and fighter flies with scuba equipment and another series of sharp turns. After a large boost pad and a jump, the racers are sent through an underwater cave where Bloopers can be seen, and the course's starting and finish line. Enemies TorpedoTed.png|''Torpedo Ted Cheep-Cheep cool.png|''Cheep-Cheep Unagi.png|''Unagi Sidesteeper SHMW.png|''Sidestepper Fighter FlySMWWii.png|''Fighter Fly 600px-Blooper.PNG|''Blooper Chai Hills Chai Hills is the second course in the Star Cup and one of the only track that takes place outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, taking place in the Chai Kingdom of Sarasaland. Chai Hills is an ancient-Chinese-like course that takes place inside of the Chai Temples and on the hills surrounding them. The course starts inside of a large temple where various Pionpis are. The racers then turn a sharp left and another right turn, where they turn outside into the sunset hills where various Pompon Flowers, Pakkun Flowers and Chickens are. The racers then makes many sharp turns, avoiding many Nyololin and Goombos. After entering another temple, where more Pionpis are, the racers go off a huge jump and drive through the air on an invisible track. On the invisible track, there are Chikakos, Roketons and Bullet Biffs along with many more sharp turns. After traversing onto a cloud that acts like a barrel cannon, the racers get shot into the temple in which they start. Enemies ChickenSML.png|''Chicken Chikako.png|''Chikako Pompon.png|''Pompon Flower Nyololin.png|''Nyololin GoomboSML.png|''Goombo Bullet Biff.png|''Bullet Biff Pionpi.png|''Pionpi Pakkun.png|''Pakkun Flower Roketon.png|''Roketon Supermassive Station Supermassive Station is the third course in the Star Cup and another track to take place outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, taking place above the Supermassive Galaxy. Supermassive Station is a long course that takes place above, as stated before, the Supermassive Galaxy. The course starts on a huge cloud above a giant Warp Pipe, the cloud has a jump which racers must use to get to the Brick Block bridge. After landing on the bridge, racers must do three quick turns, and then fall down onto the planet. The planet has many Supermassive Goombas and Koopa Troopas and some more twisting turns. The racers must, after traversing the planet, take a large barrel cannon back up to the clouds, where three huge Piranha Plant heads are. After dodging the plants, the racers then take yet another jump to get back onto the starting cloud. There is also a shortcut on the planet, behind the landing zone. Once the racers land, the racer must turn around and go behind the large Warp Pipe to find a jump that will take them to the barrel cannon. Enemies GoombaSMG.png|''Supermassive Goomba 200px-Koopa.png|''Supermassive Koopa Troopa PiranhaPlantSM3DL.png|''Supermassive Piranha Plant Cement Factory Cement Factory is the final course in the Star Cup and the most unique course in the game. The course takes place in a giant factory with many signs with Mario on it. The course is so unique due to the fact that the whole course is black and white, and all the characters look like Game & Watch characters. The course starts in a parking lot, where a few Cement Mixers are located. After dodging the moving mixers, the racers enter the cement factory, where the computer cannot control who is in which place, due to their being three paths. One path leads the racers up to the second floor where they must dodge more cement mixers and some Game & Watch characters carrying buckets of cement. Another path leads into the basement where there are many jumps, oil spills and cement mixers. The final choice continues on the main floor with many oil spills, Game & Watch characters, cement mixers and giant gears. All of the paths lead to a jump and will lead outside of the cement factory where a few more oil spills and jumps are. There are very few turns in this course and no Mario enemies. Enemies GameandWatchBell.png|''Game & Watch *